1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker supporting device used for radios, cassette tape recorders and the like, and particularly it relates to a speaker supporting device which does not spoil the tone quality effect.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is common to secure a speaker for a cassette radio or the like directly to a casing.
If the speaker is secured directly to the casing, however, vibration of the speaker is transmitted directly to the casing and the casing itself vibrates, so that the tone quality characteristic of the speaker is considerably deteriorated. A sound generated from the rear side of the speaker where a sound and a phase thereof generated from the speaker front are reversed usually turns to the speaker front, so that these sounds are compensated with each other, particularly energy of middle and low sounds is decreased and thus the tone quality characteristic of the speaker is terribly deteriorated from this point of view.